While the family is away
by Lady Inoue
Summary: Isshin and the girls leave for Tokyo for a few days or so, leaving Ichigo alone. First Fanfic, one-shot,lemon,suck at summarys, be nice please


Winter spends across the land and Jack Frost blows kisses to the small town of Karakura Town. Winter vacation just started for the school. Snow gently falls over the town, getting rougher as time passes.

Ichigo lets out a loud yawn as he stretches his long arms over his head. He looks over to his clock, hoping his nap didn't go past dinner time. But nope, he woke up just in time.

Ichigo walks down the stairs and into the kitchen to find no food on the table. He puts his hand over his growling stomach.

"Yuzu?" Ichigo says blankly into the empty house.

"Karin? Old man? Anyone home?" Ichigo starts to get worried and he walks around the house. Then he sees a note the couch.

_**Dear my precious son,**_

_**The girls and I went to Tokyo for a few days. Yuzu suggested waking you up to tell you but Karin d idn't want to disturb your nap. So I suggested writing a note. Yuzu left curry for you in the fridge. And I bought special lotion and tissue for you if you want to relief some stress if you know what I mean.**_

_**Love, Your beloved father**_

The blushing but frustrated Ichigo crumbled the piece of paper and throws in the trash. "_Damn pervert."_ Ichigo thought as walked back up the stairs to his room, completely forgetting that he was hungry.

Ichigo sat on his bed and sighed with boredom. What should he do? Study? Nah, he was passing. Sleep some more? Nah. Stare out the window and watch the snow rush down? Pssh, he wasn't a girl. No, he is a man. _"And men do have needs…"_

Maybe he does need this. No one is around so there's no need to be embarrassed. It's a natural thing for a teenage boy such as himself. He looks at the ultra lubricating lotion and tissue that he grabbed on the way to his room. Sweat glides down the side of his face and his eye twitches as he stares at the two products. He groans in defeat and reaches over. Then the doorbell rings.

He sighs as he gets up and walks down the stairs. He was hoping that Isshin and his two sisters changed they're minds and came back. He opens the door to find Orihime in her winter clothes.

"What's up Inoue?" Ichigo steps to the side as she walks past him with a bag full of bread.

"What's with the bread?" Ichigo points out as he closes the door.

"Oh well, these are the left over breads from the bakery. So I thought it'll be nice to give you and your family some." Orihime assures this with a gentle smile. "Speaking of your family, why is it so quiet?"

"They left for Tokyo without me, and thanks for the bread Inoue." Ichigo grabs the bag from her and walks up the stairs.

"Wait, where are you going?" The confused Orihime asked.

"To my room, take off you jacket and come up with me."

"_H-his room?!" _ Orihime felt her cheeks warm up. "Okay, I'll be up in a minute!"

Orihime sat there quietly on the pillow that Ichigo laid out for her. Ichigo went down stairs to make some tea for the two. The bread settled in front of her and Ichigo's pillow on a lovely silver plate.

She looked around the room. Nothing has changed much. Then she got to his desk to see the bottle of lotion and tissue. Orihime's cheeks turned redder than a tomato. She might be naïve about some things but she was smarter than people thought.

_"Oh no! Was Kurosaki-kun doing __**that **__before I arrived? Did I interrupt? Oh boy…" _Orihime took a few deep breaths to calm herself down then she heard the door open and close. Her cheeks got red again.

"This is a lot of bread so make sure you save some for yourself." Ichigo said as he reached for a piece.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime whispered. But that didn't get past Ichigo's ears.

"Yeah, Inoue?"

"Um…" Orihime's shaking hand pointed to the lotion and the box of tissue. Ichigo's stiffen and turned red from the tip of his toes and past the tip of his nose. There was an awkward silence in the room.

_"Shit! I forgot to put those things away! She must think I'm some sort of pervert."_

"Inoue I'm sorry-."

"It's okay Kurosaki-kun. It's natural. I do it too sometimes!" Orihime accidentally slipped out the last part. She covered her mouth with both her hands. Things got even more awkward.

"…I see." Ichigo took a bite of the bread, trying to forget the subject. But the thoughts of Inoue feeling herself and moaning from pleasure started invading his mind. He started eating faster, grabbing one piece after the other. Not looking at Inoue who was blushingly taking a slip of tea, still embarrassed.

_Inoue's soft hand massaging her inner thigh as her other small one played with her large bosom. Her hand down south decided to pinch her clit, which caused her to bite her lip. A finger or two went farther down to her core. And she shoved the petite fingers inside. "Kurosaki-kun!"_

Ichigo chugged down his cup of tea at the thought, to distract himself from his growing member. Orihime covered her red face as she felt herself heating up. _"I'm such a pervert!"_ They both thought.

"Uh, I think it's best if I go home." Orihime broke the silence but before she can act on her words, Ichigo leaned over the empty plate and kissed her lips. Orihime quickly pulled back leaving Ichigo wide-eyed.

"I-I'm sorry, but I have to go." Orihime quickly got up with tears running down her cheeks. But Ichigo grabbed her hand and turned her towards him.

"Inoue wait! Did I do something wrong?" Ichigo too got up and kicked the plate under his desk to get it out of the way.

"Well no, it just that…It's just that I…um. Didn't expect that? Ha…" Orihime tried to make an excuse. To be honestly she doesn't know why she's crying, maybe because things are happening so sudden?

"Understandable. But Inoue, Tatsuki told me." Ichigo gently said before he placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Ha, about what?" Orihime said calmly to hide her surprise. Ichigo let out a little chuckle before leaning in by her ear.

"I think we both know." He whispered then we kissed her lips once again. Tears of joys ran down Orihime's face and she kissed back. Not being able to resist. He pulled her in closer earning a gasp. He slid his tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss. His hands slid down and settled onto her defined waist. Orihime let her tongue dance with his and she slid her arms around this neck, she was now standing on the tip of her toes. Then she felt something poke her abdomen.

"Wait, Kurosaki-kun. We shouldn't." Orihime unwrapped her arms from his neck and let go of the kiss.

"Why not? Everything will be okay. I'll be gent-."

"No. Everything is not okay. You don't even feel the same." Orihime tried to step back but Ichigo kept a firm hold on her waist. She felt his grip get tighter.

"So after I saved you from your own brother and literally die trying to save you in Hueco Muedo, you don't think you mean something to me?"

"But you'd do that for anyone Kurosaki-kun, because you're a kind person." Orihime gave him a nervous smile.

"That's because you bring out the gentle side of me. Before I met Chad, Rukia, Ishida, Renji, everyone else, and you; I was a mess. I promised my mother, the woman I loved, that I would protect her. But she died right before my eyes. I gave you the same promise I gave to mother. Then you go missing and considered to be most likely dead. You know how much that hurt? I watched the first one I loved die and then you go missing? If you were to die, I don't think I'd know what to do…"

Orihime's brown eyes were turning red as tears once again flowed out. She couldn't believe her ears. She'll have to thank Tatsuki for telling Ichigo.

"Please Hime, I need this. What do you say?"

"Okay Kurosak-."

"Ichigo."

"Good. Now, um, let's go to my bed." Ichigo turned them around and walk to this bed. Blush returning to his peach cheeks. They sat down on the bed, side by side. Both blushing.

"Now Hime, after this I just want to tell you that we'll be dating. Is that fine with you?"

"Um, sure." Orihime never felt so awkward in her life. She never done this before and neither has Ichigo. But Ichigo was more nervous than her, he is the one with the…you know. What if he doesn't satisfy her?

Ichigo leaned in and kissed Orihime. She returned the kiss with equal passion. Ichigo's hands combed through her long hair, loving its silk texture. Orihime rest her hands on his chest. Lowering them and going under is shirt to feel his toned abs.

Ichigo parted from her lips to travel down her neck. His hands worked on her blouse buttons. He kissed the love bite he left on her neck when he undid the last of the buttons.

Ichigo leaned back to enjoy the view. She was wearing a cream lace bra with her cleavage popping out. She was a beauty. Her beauty just made his erection become painful. But he had to go slow for Orihime. He felt her tug at his shirt. He quickly got rid of that problem. Orihime brushed off her blouse and bra while he was handling his shirt.

He leaned back and kissed Orihime. While doing that his hands worked on her breast. Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his nap, feeling his member touch her blocked core. She stopped kissing Ichigo and let her hands go into his pants.

"Hime! You don't have too! I mean we can go slow you know!" Ichigo grunted out. But Orhime took one hand and a pushed him on his back. Ichigo's blush deepens at her boldness. He held himself up on this elbows to watch Orihime's head near his crouch.

Orihime lowered the front of his loose, black pajama pants and boxers; freeing the beast from its hated cave. Orihime kissed the tip then started to bob up and down. Ichigo looked up at the ceiling. The pleasure made his breathing quicken. But he didn't want to finish this way. Not yet.

"Hime, please stop for a sec." Orihime stopped and looked up with a confused look. Ichigo got back up in a sitting position.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Orihime too sat up. She then noticed the look in his eyes. He gently pushed Orihime onto her back and crawled over her. He wrapped an arm around her neck and kissed her and his other hand unbuttoned her jeans. He slid her jeans along with panties down her long legs, then throwing then on the floor to join the rest of the clothes.

Ichigo touched her heated lips to find them soaked. He put his first finger then, which he was rewarded with a moan. More and more of those moans kept coming as he moved the finger in and out. He added another one and used his thumb on her clit.

"Kuro-."

"Ichigo."

"I-Ichigo, please!" Orihime's hand started scratching his bare back.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you Hime…" Ichigo said before kissing her red cheek.

"Yes Ichigo."

"Okay then." Ichigo reached over to his desk drawer. He opened it and grabbed a condom before closing it. He put it on and positioned himself at her wet entrance. He kissed her before pushing in, swallowing all her cries of pain.

"I-Ichigo-kun!" Orihime wrapped her legs around his waist to take him deeper. Orihime longer got over the stinging pain and has been kindly greeted with pleasure. Ichigo felt sweat sliding down the side of his face has he increased speed.

He grunted as he felt himself moving closer to climax. He didn't want it to end so soon. Everything felt so good to him right now. He pounded harder into her. He noticed it got humid in the room so lifted an arm to open the window slightly, letting the snowy breeze fill the heated room.

Orihime let out a silent scream as she reached her end. Her walls squeezing around his member was enough for him to reach his end. He released himself into the condom then pulled out of the panting Orihime.

Ichigo grabbed his pants and shirt, tossing his shirt to Orihime and putting on his pajama pants. He pulled her under the blankets with him and she listened to his calm heart beat.

"What if you family walks in Ichigo-kun?" Orihime yawned out.

"Like I said earlier Hime, they won't be back for a few days." His hand went for her back and up to stroke her hair, kissing the top of her forehead. She snuggled closer to him. Orihime falls asleep and Ichigo stares out the window, watching the snow gently falling.


End file.
